tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lasse Karppinen/Traits
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. Physical Appearence Lasse is a tall, handsome wizard with fairly well-groomed dirty blond hair. Due to his passtime and later career in quidditch, Lasse is athletic in build, as he frequently practices and plays the sport along with other forms of exercise. One of Lasse's most striking (and commented on) features are his eyes. Lasse has hetrochromia, with one of his eyes being blue, and the other brown. In fact that is what spawned his and Muggle-Born Network codename, Bowie, as the muggle musician also has hetrochromia, with the same colour combination (though unlike Bowie, Lasse was born with his eyes this way, and can see perfectly well out of both). It's a rare trait of the Vanhanen Family, his mother's family. For a long time, for the most part, he avoided wearing anything but long-sleeved shirts, this is to hide a myriad of scars littering his arms and chest from the years of torture and abuse he faced at the hands of his father, Kalle Karppinen. In later life, he managed to build up the confidence to wear short sleeves, and to allow people to see the scars, but it was a struggle for a long time. Personality In terms of personality, Lasse is genuinely usually patient, kind, and honest. In Woðanaz Hus honesty is a huge deal, if he picked up ideals from his housemates, it was only the aversion to lying and "oath-breaking". Lasse is also reliable as a result, as when he says he will do something he feels obligated to do anything in his power to do it. In return, Lasse takes promises made to him fairly seriously too. Lies for the sake of a joke are one thing to Lasse, lies about something real, however, he hates. Skills and Abilities Lasse was an average achiever in most subjects during his school years, with the exception being in Duelling classes. While he has skills in most spellwork-related areas as a necessity to being good at duelling, these skills often focus around the spell's use duelling. He has some skill in potions, which he uses well to create his magical drink concoctions. However, he's by no means useless at anything but duelling. Lasse is also a fantastic flier, as he is a professional quidditch player, he is known for speed. *' : '''While to many it seems very incongruent with his personality, Lasse is an incredibly talented duellist. During his time at Durmstrang he achieved an O ("Otrolig", which is Swedish for "Incredible") grade "F.U.T.T." (the Durmstrang "N.E.W.T." equivalent) in the subject, which was the highest possible grade. His skill wasn't just academic however, he proved that his duelling was also effective in real-world practice, as shown by his time with the Muggle-Born Network, and his actions during the Battle of Hogwarts. He has been shown able to fight against pretty impressive odds against some pretty impressive opponents (including his own brother Armas). He's seen to cast a veriety of spells in alarmingly quick succession, one after the other, creating (''usually ''planned) combinations of said spells' effects on his target. *' :' Lasse is shown to not need to say a lot of the spells he uses aloud, in fact often the speed at which he uses the spells in a duelling context usually means that he doesn't have the time to. He only tends to say more complex or less familiar spells aloud. He's been seen to non-verbally perform stunning, blocking and full-body binds with a fair amount of ease. He uses non-verbal magic casually in every day, mixing drinks by just moving his wand in a circular pattern, for instance. *'Flying:' Lasse is a fair flier, serving as the for the Woðanaz Quidditch Team and then later the Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi and Finnish National Team. He's known for his speed, and his ability to perform bizarre tricks which require an immense amount of ability to control the broom. This also means that he can manoeuvre well. The combination of these qualities are what makes him a good seeker. *'Potions:' Lasse was always fair at potions, which would serve him well in later life, in the pursuit of inventing and mixing alcoholic beverages some of which have magical qualities (making them technically potions). He was never as good at it as he was with duelling, but he achieved an ___ "F.U.T.T." and went on to use these skills a lot in later life. *'Mixing Drinks:' *'Inventing Drinks:' *'Charms:''' Weaknesses Likes Category:Trait Pages Category:Harry Potter Trait Page Category:Grace01121922